Specimen of Bellezza
Gacha Summary Specimen of Bellezza - Confine the Beauty was a Premium Ring Gacha available from 08/28/2019 to 10/28/2019. It included 3 ‘Number of Plays’ Items and 23 Gacha Items. The Bonus included 10000 Smile Points, 15000 Smile Points, 20000 Smile Points, 1 Premium Rare Gacha Ticket, 1 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket, 2 Premium Gacha Ticket, 5 MAX Charge Drinks, 15 Charge Drinks, 3 Piece of Rare and 20 C-Coins. The Gacha Promo included a 'Gacha Rings Trade Station' until 10/28/2019 Gacha Rates Ticket Play Chance * Rare: 1.1% * Top: 7.0% * Other: 91.8% Coin Play Chance * Rare: 2.3% * Top: 7.0% * Other: 90.7% Premium Rare Ticket Drop Rate * Rare: 100% Images Number of Plays (Hairstyle) Bellezza Flipping Short Hair ver.A white.jpg|(Hairstyle) Bellezza Flipping Short Hair ver.A white (7 Plays) (Tops) Bellezza Bell Sleeve Pants Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Bellezza Bell Sleeve Pants Style ver.A red (15 Plays) (Face) Bellezza Nonchalant Face ver.A white.jpg|(Face) Bellezza Nonchalant Face ver.A white (50 Plays) Gacha Items (Face) Bellezza Gentle Smile Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Bellezza Gentle Smile Face ver.A pink (Face) Bellezza Gentle Smile Face ver.A yellow.jpg|(Face) Bellezza Gentle Smile Face ver.A yellow (Face) Bellezza Staring Smile Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Bellezza Staring Smile Face ver.A purple (Face) Bellezza Staring Smile Face ver.A yellow.jpg|(Face) Bellezza Staring Smile Face ver.A yellow (Face) Bellezza Wondering Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Bellezza Wondering Face ver.A purple (Face) Bellezza Wondering Face ver.A gray.jpg|(Face) Bellezza Wondering Face ver.A gray (Wallpaper_Profile) Bellezza Speciment Butterfly Wallpaper ver.A brown.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Bellezza Speciment Butterfly Wallpaper ver.A brown (Tops) Bellezza Butterfly Corset Dress ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Bellezza Butterfly Corset Dress ver.A red (Tops) Bellezza Butterfly Corset Dress ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Bellezza Butterfly Corset Dress ver.A blue (Tops) Bellezza Flower Lace Mini Dress ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Bellezza Flower Lace Mini Dress ver.A red (Tops) Bellezza Flower Lace Mini Dress ver.A yellow.jpg|(Tops) Bellezza Flower Lace Mini Dress ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) Bellezza Long Braided Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Bellezza Long Braided Hair ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Bellezza Long Braided Hair ver.A gold.jpg|(Hairstyle) Bellezza Long Braided Hair ver.A gold (Hairstyle) Bellezza Medium Bob Hair ver.A red.jpg|(Hairstyle) Bellezza Medium Bob Hair ver.A red (Hairstyle) Bellezza Medium Bob Hair ver.A purple.jpg|(Hairstyle) Bellezza Medium Bob Hair ver.A purple (Back Accessories) Bellezza Specimen Glass Dome ver.A purple.jpg|(Back Accessories) Bellezza Specimen Glass Dome ver.A purple (Back Accessories) Bellezza Specimen Glass Dome ver.A red.jpg|(Back Accessories) Bellezza Specimen Glass Dome ver.A red.jpg (Pant&Skirt) Bellezza Pinned Lace Bottoms ver.A red.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Bellezza Pinned Lace Bottoms ver.A red (Pant&Skirt) Bellezza Pinned Lace Bottoms ver.A blue.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Bellezza Pinned Lace Bottoms ver.A blue (Head Accessories) Bellezza Butterfly Ribbon ver.A red.jpg|(Head Accessories) Bellezza Butterfly Ribbon ver.A red (Head Accessories) Bellezza Butterfly Ribbon ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Bellezza Butterfly Ribbon ver.A blue (Body Accessories) Bellezza Flower Effect ver.A red.jpg|(Body Accessories) Bellezza Flower Effect ver.A red (Body Accessories) Bellezza Flower Effect ver.A blue.jpg|(Body Accessories) Bellezza Flower Effect ver.A blue Promotion Gacha Rings Trade Station (Hairstyle) Bellezza Long Braided Hair ver.A white.jpg|(Hairstyle) Bellezza Long Braided Hair ver.A white (Head Accessories) Bellezza Butterfly Ribbon ver.A white.jpg|(Head Accessories) Bellezza Butterfly Ribbon ver.A white (Body Accessories) Bellezza Flower Effect ver.A yellow.jpg|(Body Accessories) Bellezza Flower Effect ver.A yellow Others (Show) Specimen of Bellezza.jpg|Specimen of Bellezza's Show (Profile) Specimen of Bellezza.jpg|Specimen of Bellezza's Profile (Display) Specimen of Bellezza.jpg|Specimen of Bellezza's Display (Banner) Specimen of Bellezza - Promotion.jpg|Specimen of Bellezza's Promotion Banner (Sub-Banner) Specimen of Bellezza.jpg|Specimen of Bellezza's Sub-Banner (Image) Specimen of Bellezza.jpg|Specimen of Bellezza's Image (Theme) Snap Contest 26 - Specimen of Eternal Butterfly.jpg|Specimen of Bellezza's Snap Contest Theme (Check Theme) Snap Contest 26 - Specimen of Eternal Butterfly.jpg|Specimen of Bellezza's Snap Contest Check Theme (Theme) FASHION LABO August 2019 - Specimen of Bellezza.jpg|Specimen of Bellezza's FASHION LABO Theme Category:Ring Gacha Category:Premium Gacha Category:Gacha Category:2019 Category:2019 Gacha Category:Snap Contest 26 Category:Pure Category:Fancy Category:Innocent Girl Category:Flowers Category:Lolita